May God's Love be with You
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: Uh..... No comment... K just for the hell of it.


**May God's Love Be with You (If I find my way, how much will I find?)**

**This be just a random fic I thought of while listening to "In the Sun" by Howie Day. (Good song!) The line I used for the title just popped out at me and I thought it would make a good fic. So enjoy and don't forget to review!! Okay, well I meant to post this a really long time ago but it ended up just sitting in my uploaded documents... Hm, I wonder why I didn't. Oh well...  
**

Kousuke sat on the small wall outside the school waiting for her, getting lost in thoughts of her. He never determined why, all he could discern from the voices rambling on in his head was her name.

He was always daydreaming in class; staring out the window instead of paying attention. The teacher would come over and yell at him, but he didn't care. Whatever it was that he was thinking about was more important then the lesson. But the problem was, he didn't know what he was thinking about. When the bell rang and his thoughts were rudely interrupted he couldn't remember a thing. Maybe he was just psychotic.

Kousuke was just getting lost in thought again when the said girl walked up to him. "Kousuke, what in God's name are you doing here?" She said impatiently, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"Wha-? …Oh, hey Ryoko." He stuttered, being once again shaken from his thoughts.

Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Daydreaming again, are we?" She asked, although it was more of an annoyed statement. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that spiky little head of yours." She finished, shaking her head.

Kousuke shot her a guilty grin and sneered, "Do you really want to know?"

Ryoko exhaled with an un-amused look on her face. "Ugh, men." She retorted as she whipped around. "Come on, Spiky. If you don't hurry, we won't get home before the sun sets."

Kousuke shot up, grabbed his bag, and quickly followed her. Shifting his bag from one shoulder to another, he asked, "What's with you, Ryoko? You seem pissed, or more pissed than usual."

At this, she softened up, "Oh… Nothing. It's just Monday." She said, although it was obvious it was only an excuse seeing that it was Tuesday.

"Ryoko…" Kousuke began with a disbelieving tone in his voice. She looked over at him with a questioning look on her face. "Come on." He added.

She sighed and hesitated before saying, "Fine… I just had a crappy day. Too much to think about and too much I can't do anything about."

"Oh, I see. I know how that is." He started in his most understanding voice. "What exactly was it that you were thinking about?"

She sighed and shrugged, "Oh, the usual; hunters, Blachi problems, and…" She paused then, realizing he would notice, quickly went on, "Just school crap."

Kousuke raised an eyebrow but decided not to press the matter. "Anything new on the hunters?" He asked, although he wasn't prodding for information on them, rather if anything happened with them.

She shook her head, "No, thankfully."

He exhaled, "Good."

"Why are you so worried? Did something happen with you?" She asked worriedly, although trying to hide it.

"Wha-? No. Just watching out for you…" He said almost unconsciously, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. She couldn't know he was going all mushy. Was he really though, Kousuke the murderous Blachi going soft? No way, he told himself.

She smiled in spite of herself. Maybe he really did care as much as she thought. But she wiped it off her face as soon as he turned to look at her. He smirked seeing her try to hide the small smile.

"What?" She spat.

"Oh, nothing." He returned knowingly.

She rolled her eyes, but inside she couldn't help but think about what he said. "Don't tell me you're going all mushy on me, Kousuke." She said to cover the silence between them.

"No, no way! Come on Ryoko, who do you think you're dealing with here?" He quickly returned, almost too quickly he thought. Oops…

The two had been so wrapped up in their conversation that neither of them had noticed where they were going. As such, they ended up on the far side of town near the docks. Looking around, Kousuke suddenly realized that fact and cursed under his breath, it's not a good thing for the two of them to be down here with the sun going down.

"Shit, we shouldn't be here." He cursed. "You know, I think it really is a Monday." He then added with a fake smile.

She returned the same smile but Kousuke could see the worry on her face that just so happened to match his. He sighed, "This is just wonderful. Well, lets start getting the hell out of here."

"Agreed." Ryoko said, whipping around. Kousuke quickly followed. Just as they were getting near the warehouses, Ryoko jumped slightly and quickly whirled around. Kousuke turned around as well shooting what would have been a questioning look in her direction. Instead it turned to shock and almost fear as what made her jump came into view. There, in the flesh, stood the hunter who had attempted to murder Eyes! What the hell, wondered Kousuke, was he doing here?! He's supposed to be dead, isn't he? Kousuke stepped back and extended an arm in front of Ryoko, who also took a step back.

The hunter smirked, "Well, well, well. Never expected two _Blade Children_ to be here." He said with an amount of intended revulsion in his voice.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Kousuke spat, not knowing what else to say.

"Am I not?" The hunter began, looking over himself. "Oh." With that, he smirked and pulling his gun, dashed into the warehouse on his right. As he ran, he managed to get a couple of good shots off.

Kousuke turned around and moved in front of Ryoko pushing her behind another one of the warehouses to shield her as best he could, but they both ended up with a bullet grazing their arm. Kousuke stood there for a second with one hand on the warehouse wall and Ryoko positioned between him and it. He exhaled softly and looked up from the ground to see her face inches from his. He blinked from the surprise and a crimson blush crossed both of their faces but neither of them moved.

Finally Ryoko spoke, breaking the beautiful silence between them, "…Kousuke…Its, its not safe here…" She stuttered.

"… Right…" He said quietly, moving away from her. A silent voice was cursing him for not kissing her when he had the chance and, when she started to walk away, that voice took over. "Wait." He started, reaching out for her wrist.

Ryoko immediately knew what was coming. She turned around as he stepped forward. His arm slipping around her waist and his lips brushing hers. Though she saw it coming, she still gasped slightly when their lips met. Ryoko was much more hesitant then Kousuke was, but she made no move to break the kiss. Quite to the contrary, she began to softly kiss him back.

A long moment later, they broke away both blushing slightly. Ryoko looked back up at him and a small smile caressed her face. Kousuke smiled back, a genuine smile not the smirk he seemed to develop in the later years of their friendship. He gently raised his hand to brush a piece of hair out of her face.

"…Do I even have to say anything…?" He asked, it wasn't really a question though.

"No…" Ryoko began, "But I'd love it if you did…" She said quietly.

Kousuke smiled at this and after a half seconds hesitation, whispered, "…I love you, Ryoko…"

"…I, love you too, Kousuke… I always have…" She managed. As they stood there breathing the misty silence in the air, something broke it. A gunshot. Kousuke's head snapped in the direction of the noise and he froze to listen for anything else. Hearing footsteps, he turned back to Ryoko.

"Rain check…?" He asked. Ryoko happily agreed. Kousuke smiled at her then, hearing the steps coming in their direction, grabbed her hand and started quickly in the other direction. They rushed down the ally and around a corner just before the hunters turned the one they were just at. Keeping a steady pace, they ran back into the city.

Arriving at Ryoko's apartment, she finally let go of his hand. Reaching for her keys, she unlocked the door and stepped in, motioning for Kousuke to follow. Which he did even before he noticed she was letting him. Beginning to close the door softly behind him, he took one last glace around the street and popped his head back in the door.

"Now, where did we leave off?" He asked, stepping close to her.

"Right about here." She said quietly, leaning into him.

Their lips met again. Shivers ran down Ryoko's spine as he stepped into her.

----------------------------------------------

The clouds began to gather as an old man walked down the street and a soft rain made a soft pitter-patter sound on the roof. The moon is situated in the corner and as the scene recedes, a soft voice is heard.

…_You have always been the one I dream about… _

**Squee! Now doesn't that just leave a warm feeling in your heart?! 3 Heh, heh, just kidding. And you! You know who you are, no keel me! I forbid you! SO HA!!! (No, you really can keel me. And probably will... -.-) Anywho, well I could have made the title like Dreams or something, but I like it, so yeah. And I'm done being ADD. Okay, review please!! Luffles!... Oh yeah, that's why I didn't post it... Cause I didn't want to get killed... Oh well.  
**


End file.
